Opposites Attract
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Logan and Gambit begin having an affair, but as they get closer, will it be something more? Slash. Don't like DON'T read.
1. Chapter 1

**Gambit/Logan fanfiction based off the television series X-Men: Evolution. I know its slash, and based off a kids show, but if you don't like it, then don't read. Let me make that clear.**

**If you do like, go ahead, read and enjoy. And review please.**

**Title: Opposites Attract**

**Pairing: Gambit and Wolverine**

**Warning: Slash. (No Like, No Read)**

**Summary: Gambit and Logan start having an affair. Can it be more?**

"It's not polite to stare." Gambit gazed lovingly up into Logan's chocolate eyes. Logan smiled, "It's a good thing I'm not polite then." Gambit's lips curved, just a small smile shot back. Gambit's head hesitantly reached up, his lips parting, and meeting with Logan's.

Logan held the kiss for a few minutes, pulling Gambit on top of him, their bare bodies tangling in each other. Gambit pulled away and laid his head quietly on Logan's chest, kissing the skin and hair that lay there. Logan's arm reached comfortingly around Gambit.

"Merci."

"No problem darlin'," Logan murmured, almost afraid to speak loudly and ruin the moment. Moments were precious between them. Gambit had his duties to Magneto, and the rest of the boys, and Logan, well; he had the X-Men. They'd spoken of running off together, since a romance between two men from separate worlds just wouldn't work, but simply meeting at the cheap motel seemed to do it.

"I should be getting back soon, Cheri," Gambit got out of bed and opened the curtains slightly, letting the morning light travel in. Logan didn't move, just shifted in bed and sighed, "I don't want you to leave."

"We can meet back tonight." Gambit leaned over and kissed him. Logan tried to fore long the kiss, but Gambit pulled back. "Tonight."

"The X-Men are probably sending out a search party," Logan groaned, getting out of bed. "Or they're going to go _get me back_ from Magneto, or whoever they suppose has stolen me."

"Doesn't that Professor of yours read minds?" Gambit asked. "Yeah, Remy, what's your point?" Logan snapped. "Well," Gambit, only known as Remy by Logan, continued, "He could just locate ya through your mind."

"He's smart enough _not_ to do that," Logan said, tugging on his jeans. When he glanced at Gambit, he was starring absently. "What the hell are ya lookin' at LeBeau?"

"I just never noticed how cute your ass was before…" Gambit answered. "Really?" Logan said, surprised, "You didn't notice _last night_?"

Gambit shrugged, as he finished getting dressed, "I was busy with…other things."

Logan chuckled, "That I remember. The rest is gone. I suppose that's because of how drunk we were?"

"Drunk _you_ were," Gambit corrected, going to the door. "I'll, uh, go return the keys. Make sure you don't forget your stuff."

"Just me…" Logan said, leaning towards Gambit, so close that Gambit had to fall back against the door. "…And my clothes. But you disposed of those pretty quickly…"

Gambit grinned, "Damn things get in the way." Logan kissed Gambit passionately, slightly pushing against him. Gambit ran his hands through Logan's hair; Logan's hand slid up Gambit's bent leg.

"I gotta go," Gambit whispered. Logan nodded, "I know." Logan brought their lips once together once more. Both men had to stop themselves from returning to the bed that moment, and reluctantly, Gambit left. Logan yanked on his shirt and followed. He spotted Gambit at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye," he said, swinging his head over the rail. "Au revoir, Cheri," Gambit said, before silently slipping into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

O.K. I'm just going to say this in case I haven't already. If you do not like slash, do not read this story. It's as simple as that- alrighty? Now, here is more. Hopefully I'm picking up an audience? Review.

Excuses

"Where were ya?" Rogue leaned on Logan's bedroom wall. Logan grunted, "Out." Rogue walked over to join Logan, who was standing by the window, starring out absently.

"We're leaving later, to go on other _peace_ mission. The Professor is convinced if we keep talking to Magneto and his slew of assholes, they'll eventually join us and we can all live happily ever after."

"They aren't all assholes," Logan said defensively. Rogue seemed a bit taken back by it, but quickly snapped, "Fine. Dickheads if you'd prefer." Then she left, and Logan sighed.

He wished he could tell her. That Gambit was different, and a truly beautiful person inside. But he couldn't. Not because he didn't trust the girl, he trusted her more then anybody at the school, but because he _did _trust her.

He sighed. He'd feel a lot better if he knew Remy's place on the matter. What did Remy think, of them, as a couple? He probably didn't think much of it, except fun. After all, Remy _was _following Magneto. Logan groaned again. Should he go? If he went on the mission, he could of course see Remy, but last night…he seemed to feel vibes, that maybe something real _was_ happening between them- could he go and pretend that nothing was happening? Fight Remy? Or worse, watch him fight one of the students.

No, he'd better stay this time. He had some thinking to do.

Gambit and the rest of the guys were just hanging around the construction site, as Pyro and Colossus shot out guesses on where Gambit had been last night- all wrong of course. The black jet came into view, and all four of Magneto's followers jumped to their feet, ready for a fight.

When the X-Men exited the jet, surprised to see their enemies simply waiting, Gambit noticed Logan was not one of them. _So they are here, thinking we got him_, he thought to himself.

But when the Professor came out, Gambit stared to think different. Professor Xavier _always_ stayed in the ship, and let his students do the fighting for him.

"Hello, Gentlemen," The Professor rolled up to the front of the group. Gambit could hear Pyro cracking his knuckles, Colossus metaling over, and Sabertooth growling, but he, he just remained silent. He suddenly felt worried to not see Logan. Had he not made it home safe?

"We are here not to fight, but to speak with you."

"You're here, that's a fight mate, no matter how ya swing it," Pyro remarked.

"It doesn't have to be," Xavier replied sharply, "We can be at peace. I am here to negotiate."

When none of them replied, silence fell. Gambit finally muttered, "Speak."

"We want to end this violence," Scott Summers began. Jean Grey continued, "And become friends."

"If fighting is necessary, we should do it together," Kitty Pryde chimed in. Kurt Wagner finished, "We are all Mutants. We should stick together."

"You done yet?" Sabertooth half said half-growled. "We'll consider what you said," Remy said calmly, "And get back to you."

"Oh, I got my answer now!" Pyro said, letting his voice travel into rising laughter. Fire was released from his hands, and shot towards the X-Men. Most of them dodged it, Kitty just fazed through it. They all stumbled to get up and get ready for a fight. Sabertooth lunged. Colossus attacked directly after Sabertooth knocked the wind out of most of them. The Professor quickly got back inside the ship and started it up. The X-Men scurried away, a bit beat up, thanks to Sabertooth.

"They got the message," Sabertooth hissed. "Loud and clear," Pyro added.

Gambit couldn't help thinking, _but where was Logan?_


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews?

Logan settled in bed. He had heard that the mission failed horribly, though he hadn't expected it to go well. Not a surprise. He closed his eyes; ready for a nice deep sleep- he certainly didn't get any the past night.

There was a knock at his window, so soft, he could barely hear it. He could see a shadow through the curtains, and hesitantly walked over to it. He couldn't imagine who would be here this late, and at his window no less.

He drew back the curtains.

Gambit was sitting anxiously on his window, starring at him intently. Logan opened the window and let the other man jump inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan asked, half happy for his visit, and half worried someone had seen him.

"I didn't see you today, I got scared," Gambit whispered, hugging Logan tight, as if he'd never let go. For a moment, Logan didn't think he _would_. Gambit started crying.

"Remy- what's wro-" Logan started.

"I love you."

"You do-o?" Logan stuttered. "I don't care if you feel different," Gambit sobbed, "I love you, Cheri. I do."

"I don't know what to say," Logan murmured. Gambit finally composed himself, "You don't have to say anything."

"I love you too," Logan kissed Gambit deeply, "Stay the night."

"What about your little X-Men?" Gambit asked. Logan answered, as she pushed Gambit gently down on the bed, "What about them?"

"They might find out," Gambit said, not protesting as Logan started undressing him.

Logan smiled, "Forget about them. Focus on me." Logan kissed him passionately, tugging off the last of his suit. Logan pulled off his own pajama pants, the only thing he was wearing.

Logan pushed Gambit gently on his stomach. "Ready?"

"More then I'll ever be, Cheri," Gambit whispered to his lover. Logan softly thrust into Gambit. Gambit released a moan first thing, and Logan could tell he was holding back his cries of joy, since they were among students.

Logan picked up his speed, leaning against Gambit's back. Gambit grunted, full pleasure from his angle. Logan hoped all the students were too tired to notice any noises coming from the next door room. He'd surely lie to cover up.

Logan grunted as he reached his peak inside Gambit, who let out a long sigh of happiness. One they were both spent, they were lying next to each other, arms wrapped tightly, legs tangled, lips brushing.

"Think anybody heard?" Gambit asked. "You are too worried," Logan murmured, "For no reason at all."


	4. Chapter 4

Logan woke up alone in his bed, with a note from Remy sitting on his pillow.

_Love you._

That was all it said, but Logan smiled, because if it was to say anything, that would be best. Logan folded it and slid it inside her wallet, which lied on the table next to his bed. He got up, got dressed, and headed down to breakfast.

He was happy he had a corner room, meaning only one person slept in a room next to his, and that person was Rogue. He sat down next to her, his plate filled up with pancakes.

"I already made sure nobody knows," she whispered across the table.

"About?" he asked, trying to play clueless. Rogue sighed, "Your house guest last night. I believe his name is Gambit?"

"How do you-"

"Caught him sneaking out this morning," Rogue answered, "He really loves you."

"So he says," Logan said, "You didn't tell any-"

"No, I didn't. But the Prof probably knows by now."

"Great," Logan groaned.

Rogue stood up, "Oh and he left this for you." She set a piece of folded paper on the table before turning and leaving.

Logan picked it up and opened it.

_Meet me, tonight, at ten._

_I'll bring wine._

_And wear jeans. They compliment your ass._

Logan smiled.

He did look good in jeans…


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is my update. I decided that there actually had to be a plot besides them just molesting each other, so here is the big plot change thing. Reviews are nice, I like um, so keep um commin.**

Logan went to their usual hotel room and knocked, figuring the younger mutant was already their, waiting for him. When he got no reply, he sighed, admittedly a bit afraid. He hung around the room for a while, acting casual when passing people looked at him funny. He tried getting a room key himself, finding nobody inside. He sat down on the bed, now frantic. Where the hell was he? Logan came early, yes, but it was going on eleven now, and Gambit was never late, especially to the appointments he made himself.

Logan thought about calling him, and realized he didn't know if Gambit even had a cell phone, or regular phone for that matter.

Logan finally heard some shuffling out side, _noisy_ shuffling. He went to the door and froze. Gambit was stumbling up the stairs, or attempting to do even that. Both eyes black, clothes torn, bruises, blood, cuts, holes, dislocated joints. And burn marks.

"Who did…?" Logan trailed running to the other man, catching him as he fell. Gambit immediately tugged away from Logan and leaned on the railing.

"Magneto," Gambit whispered, "And the others."

"Well I'll kill um!" Logan hissed furiously. Gambit shook his head solemnly. "You'll do no such thing."

"Well come inside," Logan tried to grab him, but Gambit stopped him. "No."

Logan looked insulted for a second, then plain curious. Gambit groaned, from obvious pain. Logan tried to help again, this time Gambit shoved him back. "I can't see you, ever," Gambit whispered.

"What?" Logan said his face blank and pale. "I can't see you anymore," Gambit continued, "Because of what they'll do. If they did this to me…"

"That's why?" Logan said, his temper flaring. "Yes," Gambit answered, "And it's enough for me to end this, before you get hurt…"

"Before _I _get hurt?" Logan said, gesturing to Gambit's broken body. "I don't matter," Gambit said, "Only you. And you're NOT getting hurt. Understand?" Gambit struggled to get down a few stairs, "I'm sorry."

"Let me help-"

"No!" Gambit snapped a bit too loud. Logan looked hurt, but tried his best to hide it. Logan shook his head, "I won't let this happen! We aren't ending because of them…"

Gambit got the rest of the way down the stairs, Logan followed.

Gambit walked away, simply whispering. "I'm sorry. It's over. I don't love you anymore."

Logan didn't follow.

He swore in that moment, as he watched Gambit walk away, his heart broke. Right down the middle.


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided it was time for some nice Rogue/Logan: Father/Daughter. So here is just that. R & R.**

"Knock knock," Rogue opened Logan's bedroom door. It was pitch black, and silent. She shut the door and carried the tray of food over to the bed and sat it on the table. Logan was lying on his bed, starring absently at the ceiling.

"Dinner."

"Great," Logan muttered, turning away from her. Rogue sighed and laid down next to him. She tentatively put a comforting hand on his arm. Logan glanced at it, but didn't shake free as she'd expected him to. She took another step, wrapping her arms further around him. Once again, he accepted the daughterly move, relaxing against her.

"It'll be fine," she whispered. A single tear trickled from his eye, but he wiped it away before Rogue could see it. Rogue sighed, "Just fine."

"How?" Logan whispered. Rogue smiled softly, "Well you have me. And you have Sco-. Well, _you have me_." Logan couldn't help but smile.

"I just don't understand why he left me."

"Because he loves you. He doesn't want anything to happen, you know that…"

"No. I don't. Maybe he loves someone else…"

"He loves you," Rogue got off the bed and walked to the door, "He wants to protect you. Now, eat or die, and that's not a multiple choice question. Food. Now."

Logan groaned, but did as he was told.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a bit more, we're getting to the good parts people, I promise, just a bit more of this…filler. Review.**

"Like, I didn't think that would happen."

Rogue heard Kitty talking to somebody in a room she happened to pass, as she went to the kitchen. She leaned in towards the door, to find more information.

"Logan's in really bad shape man." That was Kurt, Rogue was sure of it.

"Nah really Fur-ball!" Kitty snapped. "I just didn't think Lance would tell…Magneto."

"Lance?" Kurt laughed, "Of course he would! Gambit is suddenly gay, information Magneto would love to know, and Lance passes that up, for what, a promise he made to you, no!"

"It's not that odd," Kitty hissed. Rogue could tell they were heading for the door, so she quickly fled into her own room.

_So it's her fault, _Rogue thought to herself, _I wonder what I can do…_

Rogue?" The Professor asked, knocking on the young girl's door. Rogue only looked up from her bed. "Something is horribly wrong with Logan. I've stopped myself from reading his mind, but maybe you could tell me something."

"He's going through something. I just don't know how to help."

"Being for him is a big step, which you've done."

"Being their won't stop him from dying."

"I didn't know things are that serious. Is he hurt, or sick?"

"No. But I don't think he can live much longer, with his broken heart."

"Well, I'm staying out of it," Xavier said, wheeling his way to the door, "But I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Hopefully."

Rogue sighed and starred absently out her window. Their was another knock at her door.

"I found this under his bed," Scott entered, sitting something down on her desk. "Help him, Rogue."

"Really?" Rogue remarked, "I was just gonna ignore him." Scott glared for a second, then left.

Rogue gazed at the item sitting on her desk.

"That's enough."


	8. Chapter 8

**I realize that this happening is pretty ridiculous, but Gilmore Girls inspired me. And Rogue just…kicks ass.**

Gambit was lying on the couch, half-asleep. The guys were out, surely vandalizing some building or punishing some poor citizen. He stayed because his body was still broken, just not as broken as his heart. That would never mend.

He couldn't believe he'd given up everything, for Magneto. His allegiances lied with the old man, sure, but his love? His aching heart? All with Logan.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, and he only glanced up, sure to see the boys back with some young girl to have their fun with, or some man to continue beating up. But it was not. It was Rogue.

Gambit was about to try and jump up, hopefully keeping some of his dignity, but she held out her hand, to signal him to stay.

"If we're talking you should sit," Gambit offered.

But she shook her head, "No thanks." Then she continued, in a bit louder tone, "I just thought that will all your _friends_ here, you wouldn't have anybody to tell you what a complete dickhead your being. Get off your ass, on your bike, and go see Logan, NOW!"

And with that she grabbed him harshly by the arm and threw him towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rogue's X-Men: Evolution line is repeated in this chapter. If you don't catch it, that's fine. Anywho. Here's just more…**

Halfway down the stairs (really more of Rogue shoving Gambit down) they ran into the rest of the guys. Sabertooth laughed darkly.

"Look who we got here," Sabertooth added to his laughter.

"Yeah, we got three assholes. Look, Gambit is going back to Logan, whom he loves, and if you got a problem, you take it up with me," Rogue hissed.

"Rogue-" Gambit started. "No," Rogue stopped him, "you go." He reluctantly left, a bit afraid of what was to happen to her.

"You really think you can beat us?" Pyro smirked. Rogue pulled off her gloves, "I donno if Magneto ever told ya my power." She lunged at Pyro grabbing his tightly by his bare wrists, "MY POWERS YOUR POWER!" She dropped him, once he was unconscious, then turned and snatched onto Sabertooth, "AND I CAN TAKE MORE THEN ONE!" She dropped Sabertooth and backed Colossus into a corner, "And then, I kick your asses." She grabbed onto his arms.

Once they were all on the ground, unconscious, she smoothly put on her gloves. When she stepped outside the big boarded-up building, she saw Gambit waiting on his bike.

"Why'd ya wait?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it," he replied. Rogue spat, "Who gives a hell about me- Logan is borderline suicidal, let's get a move on!"

She got on the motorbike, and they left.


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived at the Institute, disappointment waited.

"What do you mean Logan's gone?" Rogue snapped at Kitty, who took a cautious step back, from the furious brunette.

"He just left, you know," Kitty said, eyeing Gambit from top to bottom suspiciously, "We don't know where."

"Well find out!" Rogue hissed, "Look Kitty, it's your fault this is happening. Talk to everyone you can think of and find where the hell he is!"

"God, geez Rogue," Kitty left Logan's bedroom. Gambit sighed, "You don't have to-"

"Shut up," Rogue interrupted. She went to the window, to calm herself down. After a moment of silence, besides heavy breathing from Rogue, Gambit murmured:

"Why did you come get me?"

Rogue looked at him intensely, "Logan was getting bad." "Bad?" Gambit asked curiously.

"Right before I left, Scott, one of the other students…he found a knife under Logan's bed."

"He cut himself?" Gambit asked.

"Nah. He just wanted something to play with," Rogue remarked sarcastically.

"Why are you so angry?" Gambit said, clam as can be.

"Cause I don't got nobody except Logan. Now you come running in, playing with his heart like a cheap trinket. It just don't float my boat."

"I broke up with him because I didn't want him to get hurt…" Gambit said, a bit defensive, "I do love him. I always will."

"He don't know that," Rogue said, shoving Gambit lightly back, "And now he's gone."

"You seem like you're jealous of us…" Gambit said a hint of a smile on his face.

"Don't tell _me_ about _me_," Rogue hissed, "You don't _know _me."

"You don't know me either, but you go on judging me," Gambit shot back. "I know you broke Logan's heart," Rogue shot back just as quick, "That's all I need."

"I didn't intend to hurt him in such a way!" Gambit retorted.

Rogue smirked, "I don't care what you _meant_ to do."

"Sometimes people make mistakes-"

"Not when they involve people I love."

"I need you to not hate me," Gambit pleaded, "Logan has talked about kids here, but you, you're a daughter to him. I can't have his kid hating me."

"Who's fault is that?" Rogue spat, "Not mine. Just yours."

"Why don't you understand that I do love him? I was trying to save him, protect him! Magneto would hurt him; I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Cause I'm not lying to you, I swear. I _had_ to end it before the guys hurt him, my Cheri."

"Really? And I bet you _had_ to join Magneto too? Huh?"

"That was a mistake!"

"Yeah, it was. And so is hurting Logan. If he still didn't love you, I'd kick your ass so hard it'd-"

"Rogue," Kitty entered, "Prof has found him, he's up in the mountains, at some cabin place."

"Name?" Rogue asked. "Saint Vic Camping Lodge," Kitty answered.

"Great," Rogue headed for the door.

"No!" Gambit stopped her, "Let me go."

"Tomorrows' Valentines Day," Rogue replied, "You better make things better by then, for him, or I _will_ kick your ass."

"Yep, so far it's- can I go now?" Gambit asked. Rogue nodded. "Merci," he ran to the window, "Bye." He jumped out of it and disappeared.

"He's cute," Kitty smiled.

"HE'S LOGAN'S!" Rogue slammed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, this chapter…Well…I wrote it on Valentines Day. So the timing is horrible, cause it's like 2 months later, but who really cares? Please review! I've been receiving no reviews lately, and if I don't soon, I might stop posting…**

Logan has gone away, as far as he could. He ended up in the mountains, at some lame camp. He had rented a cabin, farthest away from the rest of them, and sat alone on his bed, his mind going crazy.

Today had been Valentines Day. He had half-hoped Rogue to come visit him, knowing their was still a chance since it was a day and a half drive up there. He laid back on his bed and let out a long sigh.

Only six more hours- then the day would be over. No more heart shapes, no more teddy bears, no more love.

He laid on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow.

"I see you have gotten no chocolates, Cheri."

Logan did not even look up. He didn't move. He stiffened, actually. He was not going to let this happen! Remy just comes in and decides they can love each other again.

No.

He had never stopped loving the other man, but he refused to play the game of Gambit. This wasn't some silly card game, it was real. Or to him it was, unlike some people.

"You're not talking to me, I see."

Logan found it quite hard to hold back tears, so he released a few.

"Why do you cry, Cheri?"

Logan felt extra weight on the bed, and a strong arm wrap around him. He felt a warm body next to him, and then, he felt a small box pushed into his hand.

He turned just a little, to see what he'd been given. He opened the box.

"Will you," Gambit whispered, "Marry this fool of me?"

Logan murmured, "Depends if your staying with me."

"I can't promise that…" Gambit sighed, "I can't promise that I'll stop this again to save you from the hell that is Magneto."

"Then no," Logan snapped the box shut and tossed it on the floor. "Cheri," Gambit protested, jumping up to pick up the box, "I love you."

"And when did you decide that?" Logan said, "Two hours or three after you ended it?"

"I've never stopped loving you."

"Liar," Logan whispered.

"If you got hurt," Gambit said, suddenly serious, "I'd kill myself. I'm not letting Magneto come and hurt you, not even if you can heal right up…I just won't. But being away from you, it hurts too much. It feels like I've already killed myself."

"That's-"

"Before you reply, I just want to finish," Gambit said quietly, "I can't promise that I'll always be with you, because if there's a chance you could die, I'd end this with no hesitation. But I can promise that I'll be faithful to you, and wait for you, if you wait for me, and we'll once again meet up again."

"Eventually you'll be really old."

Gambit sighed (relief), happy to hear a little humor out of the other man. Gambit murmured, "Then you could dump me and move on to another man."

"There is no other man in the world I'd dump you for," Logan said walking over to Gambit. Gambit watched closely, not sure what Logan was going to do.

"Except maybe Scott," Logan joked, "He's pretty hot." Then he kissed Gambit so deeply, Gambit almost fell over. He eventually did, onto the bed. Logan never stopped kissing him.

Not after their close were gone. Not after they were moaning. Not for the whole night.

Happy Valentines Day!


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, fellow reviewers, Thank You sooooo much for reviewing, it really made my day, and made me decide to post more. So without further adue, here is the final chapter of my Logan/Gambit love story. Please keep up your good habits of reviewing, especially on this final chapter. I realize the ending is shocking. I hated writing it. It came out. I'm sorry.**

**Enjoy :D**

"I see you've made yourself at home."

Gambit woke up, and froze.

Magneto was standing at the side of the bed, looking at him with a dark smile on his face. Logan was still asleep, for the moment. Gambit was only half-surprised to see Pyro, Colossus, and Sabertooth standing in the corner.

"What the hell are you doing here, un ane?" Gambit hissed, jumping out of bed, and forgetting he wasn't wearing anything at the moment. Magneto smiled even wider, "It'll be easier to break you. Men, take him outside, while I deal with Logan."

Gambit was dragged outside, despite his struggled and screams, which at least woke Logan.

"You're causing a few problems," Magneto said calmly, lifting Logan with his mind. He took no notice to Logan's bare body either, just flung him at the wall.

"This thing you two have going on, is over," Magneto announced.

Rogue got a call from Logan, saying they took Gambit away again. So the two X-Men met up and went to the big run-down building they were sure to be at. They entered, ready for a fight. Magneto greeted them, but Rogue told Logan to go- find Gambit- and leave her there. Logan obeyed and she was left, with Magneto.

The wall crumbled, as Magneto used his magnetic forces to lift it, just above Rogue's head. He let it go, but she dropped to the ground, and rolled out of the way. Another piece came flying towards her, but she jumped and dropped. Magneto, now sensing her game, lifted one more piece. He dropped it, then caught it swinging it over and dropped it, but Rogue was smarter then him, she didn't move at all.

"You're a loser," she announced to the room, "and I've got bigger fish to fry." She said, referring to the rest of the guys probably furiously beating up Logan and Gambit in another room. Rogue raced to the light switch and flipped it, automatically ripping the cover off and shoving her fingers inside, so it couldn't turn back on.

Magneto looked around for a second, then disappeared into she shadows, just as she did. She crept through the building, unsure of where the big metal mouth had gone to. Magneto levitated just behind her and was about to kill her, but she turned, reached up, and touched his face.

Magneto screamed, but Rogue held her position. He was soon on the floor, unconscious and she took his helmet, just in case. She ran through the house, in search of her other friends. She reached a big room, which was probably once a ballroom or large dining room, and found both Logan and Gambit basically dead.

"I see you guys started the party without me," she remarked. Logan was lying on the ground, unconscious as Sabertooth and Colossus proceeded to beat him. Pyro was a few feet away, seriously burning Gambit, who was holding on with every bone in his body.

Rogue saw she had to be quick. She leapt towards Sabertooth first, immediately dropping to the ground as his fists swung; she slung out her leg and knocked him down. Then she touched him, gaining his strength and abilities, and knocking him out.

"Ugly number two, taken care of," she said, before she lunged at Colossus. Colossus seemed surprised when she touched him, as if he didn't know her power.

"You losers suck at fighting- whatdaya do all day? Play with your dollhouses?"

Rogue turned to Pyro, but before she could jump, a streak of fire shot towards her.

"No!" a horse voice screamed, as a body flew in front of her. She watched as Logan crashed to the floor. But then, she took that moment, in which Pyro was distracted by the Wolverine's fall, and she jumped, grabbing harshly onto Pyro's body and touching the first skin she saw, which happened to be his neck. She absorbed his powers and then dropped him.

Logan automatically ran to Gambit, when he gained consciousness again, but was stopped, but Magneto. Magneto tugged Logan towards him, using all the metal in his body. Rogue started to levitate and get brought towards the evil mutant too, and it dawned on her that the helmet may have had metal in it, and that may have been planned.

"You two suck at fighting, what do you do all day?" Magneto chuckled, "Play with your dollhouses?"

"Nah, that's you!" A French voice snapped furiously. Magneto spun around, but it was too late. Almost six decks worth of cards were flying towards him. He dodged best he could, but in the end, his best wasn't enough. He fell down, dead.

Logan ran to Gambit, who instantly fell into the older man's arms, unable to stand any longer.

"Gambit?" Logan questioned, but the younger man didn't answer. Logan shook him. "Gambit," He called over and over again. He started to cry.

"I need a way Rogue, to heal him, get my powers to him, please!"

Rogue sighed, "He can't touch anybody but you right?" she asked, "He can only touch you cause you heal fast?"

"Correct," Logan mumbled. Rogue nodded, "Ok, let me try," she grabbed onto Logan and absorbed just enough power to heal. Then, she reached over and touched Gambit.

"Two people who can't touch, this sure will be interesting," she said, before she did it. Then she did.

She could feel the power shooting through her; it drained her from every aspect. Gambit's face flushed a more suitable color, then the pale from before. She pushed hard on her powers, trying to get them to go, to heal him, and they were obviously working.

She could tell when he was almost better, but at that point, she was not. She waited until he opened his eyes again; then, she let go, fell down, and _died_.

Logan woke up, stunned to see Gambit awake, then heartbroken, to see Rogue lying motionless on the floor.

"What did she…?" he broke off, crying. Gambit sighed, "She saved me."

Logan put his head to her heart, hearing no response. He tried to touch her, and bring her back, but her cold lifeless body just stayed. He cried harder, wishing he could bring her back with his tears.

Gambit held onto him, comforting him, as they both cried for the girl, the one who's never been touched, but who died, for love. Not her own, but someone else's. And when there were no more tears to cry, they lifted her and left.


End file.
